Finding Family
by loueylouey14
Summary: Future/Daddy!Klaine Blaine and Kurt find themselves in a rut for the second time in their married life and decide it's time to add another member to their family, only what happens when the boy has a harder time adjusting than planned?
1. We Need More

**_Finding Family_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters, only the ones I created.**

_We Need More_

Blaine Anderson leaned against the elevator doors as he rode up to his New York loft. He was coming home from his job as a high school counselor, today being one of the harder days than most, and all he wanted was to go to his room and sleep forever.

The doors beeped open and he walked down the hall to his door. He unlocked the door with a sigh. As it swung open, he was engulfed with smell of brownies and the sounds of Broadway show tunes and laughter.

He smiled while going into the kitchen, "Is there a party in here?"

Nine year old Jaime and Blaine's husband of ten years, Kurt, looked up from their batter.

Jaime smiled widely, "Daddy!" She ran and jumped in Blaine's arms, "I missed you."

Blaine chuckled, "I missed you too, but I thought you were sick and you don't look it."

Kurt came over and lightly kissed Blaine's lips as his husband set their daughter down, "My medicine works magic."

"I'll say," Blaine said as Jaime ran back to her brownies. He winced when she started singing and her strep throat took over, making the normally wonderful sound turn to cracks.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, "It's been like that all day and I still haven't gotten used to it."

Blaine smiled and shrugged, "It's cute."

Jaime stopped singing, "Daddy, come here and look at everything Dad and I made today."

"You mean you got your sick germs over all this food?" Blaine teased.

Jaime giggled, "Daddy, stop."

He chuckled and hugged her back to him while looking over the spread of desserts, "You guys were busy."

"We were," Kurt stepped in, "and we are finally done."

Jaime opened her mouth to add to her dad's statement, when she clutched her throat. Her eyes widened in pain.

"She hit the wall," Blaine breathed to Kurt before kneeling down to Jaime, "You ok, Princess?"

She quickly shook her head as tears welled up in her big blue eyes. Somehow, despite being adopted, Jaime was the perfect mix of both Blaine and Kurt. She had Kurt's eyes and Blaine's dark curly hair that was now tied back from her face.

Blaine lifted her in his arms. He kissed her forehead, "Come on, Daddy needs a nap too, we can both lay down in my bed."

Jaime nodded and hid her face in Blaine's neck as he carried her up the stairs. She was already asleep by the time he was placing her on Kurt's pillows. He happily sighed and settled next to her, wrapping an arm around her small body.

Before he could drift off to sleep, an old conversation came in Blaine's head.

_"We're in a rut."_

_"And what's that supposed to mean?"_

_"That we're getting boring."_

_"Boring. Blaine Anderson, you are bored with our marriage."_

_"No, Kurt, no, I'm just saying everyday is the same thing. We get up, go to work, maybe have the occasional date night, and blow off some steam at night, then repeat. Don't you want things to change? To have an adventure?"_

_"And how do you plan on having an adventure? Sky diving?"_

_"A baby!"_

Blaine smiled and looked down at Jaime. Yeah, he first brought her up, but Kurt loved her so much even if he was nervous about her at first.

He couldn't help but think the same thing now as he did then. They were in a rut and it needed to change. It was time to be parents again.

Blaine never fell asleep and decided to drag himself out of bed away from his one angel to go talk to his other. He found Kurt sitting on the couch working on designs for his newest clothing line.

Blaine sat down, "We need to talk."

Kurt glanced up, "Um, ok." He put his stuff down, "What's wrong?"

"Why do you assume something's wrong?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smirked, "Because I know you. Now come on, what is it?"

Blaine took a deep breath, "I want another kid."

Kurt's eyes widened, "O-oh?"

Blaine nodded, "I love Jaime and our life, but something's missing. We're in a-"

"Rut," Kurt sighed, "I know."

"So you agree with me?" Blaine breathed.

Kurt smiled softly and nodded, "I'd love to have another baby. I think I still have the company number we used for Jaime."

Blaine kissed his husband, "Thank you."

Kurt held him close, "No, thank you for taking the step forward and reminding me this needs to be done."

Blaine lied Kurt back and climbed on top of him, "I can't wait."

Kurt was reaching for the buttons on Blaine's shirt when they heard the patter of feet on the stairs.

"Daddy, Dad," Jaime cried softly, "It hurts."

Blaine jumped up, "Oh, Jamie, I'm sorry."

She cried harder, "Make it stop."

Kurt stood and hurried to her. He knelt down, "Shh, you have to calm down first, Princess, so it will hurt less."

Jaime took several deep, shaky breaths, but her tears still poured down.

"I know," Blaine smiled, "How about I make some pudding? Will that make you feel better?"

Jaime wiped her eyes and nodded, "Please, Daddy."

"Alright," Blaine left to go to the kitchen.

Kurt took Jaime's hand and led her to the couch. He set her on his lap and rubbed her back, "Shh, it's ok, Dad's here, it's ok."

Jaime leaned into him, "I don't like being sick."

"I know," Kurt whispered, "but it happens to everyone."

Jaime's breathing slowed as she relaxed.

Kurt smiled and knew it was now or never. "Jaime," he said softly, "I need to tell you something."

"What Dad?" Jaime looked up.

Kurt smoothed her long hair, "What would you say if Daddy and I got another baby?"

Jaime smiled, "I get to be a big sister?"

Kurt smiled back and nodded, "That's the plan."

Jaime jumped around on his lap, "Yay! I want a little baby!"

Blaine walked in to see the excitement, "I'm guessing you already told her."

Jaime nodded quickly, "I'm going to be a big sister! Like all my friends!"

Blaine gave her the pudding, "Now quiet down and celebrate later, I don't want you sick any longer."

Jaime smiled and started eating the dessert. Kurt smiled at Blaine as well and took his hand. Blaine squeezed it happily and sighed, ready to start their new adventure.


	2. BATOOWNP

**_Finding Family_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters, only the ones I created.**

_Babies Aren't the Only Ones Who Need Parents_

It was late at night and Blaine and Kurt were still awake filling out forms for adoption.

Kurt groaned and ran a hand over his face, "How many more?"

Blaine sighed while rifling through the piles of papers, "Just the ones on what kind of baby we're willing to adopt, plus the one I'm filling out now about Jaime."

Kurt reached his hand over, "Give me the baby one, I'll start it."

Blaine nodded and absentmindedly passed over the form as he wondered why it mattered that the company knew about Jaime's school history.

Kurt skimmed his pen through the sections he remembered filling out with Jaime. Sleepily, he asked, "Newborn, right?"

Blaine looked up, "Um, yeah. Yes, of course."

Kurt nodded and was about to check the box and explain when he noticed the other options. Toddler, Child, Preteen, Teen. They'd never even really thought of adopting someone who's already been alive for years. It'd be different, definitely, but in a way, he wanted to do it. They'd kinda be saving a kid's life and fixing it and giving them a home.

He cleared his throat, "Blaine."

"Hmm?" Blaine barely glanced up.

"What about adopting someone older?" Kurt suggested.

Blaine yawned, "You can do that?"

Kurt scoffed, "Yes, obviously."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Kurt sighed.

"Acting like I'm stupid," Blaine muttered while going back to writing Jaime's medical history, "Jaime just sprained her wrist last summer, right? It wasn't broken?"

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled, frustrated, "Please, I have a task at hand."

"You know what?" Blaine stood and started gathering up papers, "We're done."

"What?" Kurt asked incredulously.

Blaine nodded and clipped the forms together, "It's 11:30 and we're getting snippy. Bed time."

"We were almost done," Kurt whined, "Now we have to finish tomorrow."

"It's going to be tomorrow in half an hour," Blaine stated.

Kurt let out a long breath, "Fine."

"Thank you," Blaine nodded before leading the way upstairs.

Kurt sighed while climbing into bed. Blaine was right. They were getting too tired to efficiently fill out anything. Plus, there was the baby question. Do they still want a newborn? Adopting an older kid might be fun. It would be different and a little exciting. Challenging, yes, but new.

"Night," Blaine grumbled while turning the lights off. He absentmindedly kissed Kurt before getting in bed.

Kurt nodded, "Goodnight," he breathed, suddenly really wanting to adopt someone that was not a newborn.

Jaime ran inside the loft with Blaine trailing behind, "Dad! Guess what?" She ran into the empty kitchen, "Dad, where are you?"

"Upstairs!" Kurt called from the study.

Blaine was already halfway up when Jaime darted under his arm, "No running on the stairs!" he half-heartedly warned.

Jaime jumped on Kurt when she got to him, "I got an A!"

Kurt hugged her and set her back on the ground, "That's great, Princess, I'm proud of you. On what?"

She held up a paper, "My history test!"

"Not just any history test," Blaine leaned against the doorway as he watched Kurt look over the paper, "The one she went to Cammie's house to study for."

"Oh," Kurt nodded, "So you studied for a test and got an A, weird."

Jaime blushed, "Dad."

He smirked, "Prove's something, doesn't it?"

Jaime slowly nodded.

Kurt hugged her to him, "I am very proud of you."

Jaime pulled back, "Well, I didn't just study. Cammie's older sister helped us."

"That's nice," Blaine sat at his desk and started going through his emails.

Jaime quickly nodded, "It was. Which is why I want an older sister, or brother because brothers are like boy sisters, right?"

Blaine looked up as Kurt's eyes widened, "You-you want an older sibling now?" the latter asked.

Blaine nodded, "You were all about being a big sister two weeks ago."

"I do want to be a big sister," Jaime bounced on the small couch in the corner, "But I think an older brother or sister would be cooler than a baby because they could do stuff for me."

Kurt smiled, "Well, nothing's final yet, so Daddy and I will think about it."

"What?" Blaine's eyes flashed to Kurt.

"You remember," Kurt whispered, "I suggested an older kid to adopt."

"No you didn't," Blaine hissed.

"Yes, I did," Kurt nodded.

"Daddy, don't you have a big brother?" Jaime asked, having not paid attention to her parents conversation.

Blaine looked up and sighed, "Yes, I do."

"Was it fun?" Jaime smiled.

Blaine chuckled, "N-" He caught Kurt's warning eye and cleared his throat, "I guess. There were fun times and bad times, but overall it was ok."

Jaime nodded, "That's cool. I'm going to get a snack now. Goodbye."

Kurt and Blaine watched amused as their daughter left before turning on each other.

"An older adoption!" Blaine yelled at the same time Kurt scoffed, "You were seriously going to crush her big brother dreams?"

Blaine glared, "Cooper sucked as an older brother, you know that."

"That may be, but I don't appreciate you so willing to crush our daughter like that," Kurt leaned back.

"Crush our daughter?" Blaine yelled, "You're the one promising her a big sister when we haven't even talked about it!"

Kurt quickly stood and snapped the door closed. He angrily turned back to his husband, "We did talk about it! Two nights ago! You were just so sleep deprived, you don't remember!"

Blaine's face softened slightly as he tried remembering. Suddenly, a light went off in his head and he blushed while nodding, "You did mention it."

"Yeah, I did," Kurt bit back as he plopped down in his chair.

The two stared at each other for a moment in silence, both taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm themselves.

Kurt picked up the adoption forms, "Can we talk about it again?"

Blaine nodded and scooted closer to him.

Kurt took a deep breath, "I think it would be very rewarding if we were to adopt someone who's been in foster care and show them how safe and happy life can be."

"Ok," Blaine slowly said, "That makes sense, but keep in mind, with an older kid, we're not starting from scratch. We haven't raised them. We don't know how they act or what they're even like. I mean," he held Kurt's hands and looked him in the eye, "Kurt, there is a strong possibility they won't like this life we live and then what? We adopted them, they're stuck here. We'd all be miserable then."

Kurt bit his lip and looked down, "I didn't think of that."

Blaine noticed the way his husband's face fell and sighed. He set on a hand on Kurt's arm, "You ok?"

"No," Kurt answered, "I was really hoping to adopt someone older than a newborn. Ok, maybe a teenager or even preteen would be a bad idea, but what about a child or toddler? They don't know about right and wrong and then Jaime can play with them and she won't complain about being bored."

Blaine had a small smile as he wrapped Kurt in a hug, "That sounds perfect."

Kurt smiled widely, "Really?"

"Yes," Blaine kissed him, "It really does."

Jaime ran up the stairs as Blaine called after her, "You better be getting your homework!"

"I am!" Jaime yelled back.

She skidded to a halt in the office where she had left her backpack. She quickly picked it up and hurried out of the room, but not before she heard a swish of paper falling.

Jaime returned to the office and started picking up the papers since her dad would be mad if she ruined his office, noticing they were the adoption forms. She smiled while looking through what she considered order forms. She was really going to be a sister.

One form caught her eye and she sat down to get a better look at it. Her daddies had only signed up to get a toddler or child, but she wanted a big sister or brother.

Jaime bit her lip, knowing she should ask first, but decided against it. She reached her small hand out and wrapped it around one of her dad's pens. She shakily brought it back to the paper and put an x in the teenager box.

Her breathing was fast, but what was done was done. She put the pen back and jumped down from the chair.

Blaine stuck his head in the room, "Come on, Princess, what's taking so long?"

"Nothing, Daddy," Jaime smiled and ran out of the room.

Blaine shook his head with a small smile and followed her.


	3. We Can Be That Home

**_Finding Family_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters, only the ones I created.**

_We Can Be That Home_

Blaine set the phone down and stared at it in disbelief. That did not just happen.

He was broke from his trance when he heard the front door open and close.

"Daddy!" Jaime smiled while running to him.

He caught her in his arms and settled back against the couch, "Hi, Princess. How was school?"

"Good," the nine year old stated, "Tomorrow's the last day before Spring break!"

"I know," Blaine chuckled.

"We're going to do so many fun things," Jaime said, "Like go to the zoo and shopping with Aunt Rachel and buying my sister!"

Blaine's smile fell, "How about you go get Dad for me, ok?"

Jaime nodded, "Ok." Minutes later, she returned with Kurt, "We're here Daddy."

Blaine held her hand, "Can you give Dad and I a second alone, please? We have to talk about your new brother or sister."

Jaime sighed, "I guess." She slowly left the room.

Kurt sat next to Blaine, "What's going on? Did we get a call? That was fast, we just sent it in. Oh, are they coming soon. Is it-"

"Kurt, Kurt, please," Blaine squeezed his husband's hands, "Can I talk?"

Kurt nodded, "Of course."

"We did get a call," Blaine slowly said, "For a sixteen year old boy."

Kurt took a deep breath, but his voice still came out high pitched, "A sixteen year old?"

Blaine nodded, "I said we didn't even request for a teenager, but the lady said we did, that she was looking at our form right that second. I don't know what happened. I did not check that box. Did you?"

"No," Kurt shook his head, "We talked about it, we said a toddler or a child, not a teenager."

Blaine sighed, "What do we do?"

"What'd you say?" Kurt asked.

"That I wasn't sure how we were picked because we didn't ask for a teenager, but she shot me down and said that didn't matter since either way we were perfect for the job," Blaine bit his lip. He took a deep breath, "Kurt, the boy's been passed from foster home to foster home for the past six years. Apparently he's very quiet, but polite. She said there's more going on with him from his past, but she's not aloud to tell us until we agree to sign and get custody of him."

Kurt put his head in his hands, "How are we supposed to say no to that?"

"We don't," Blaine stated, "We can be that home that he needs."

Kurt looked up, "Oh, Blaine."

Blaine shook his head, "Kurt, this boy needs us."

Slowly, Kurt nodded, "I know."

A small smile crossed Blaine's face, "Really?"

Kurt smiled, "Yes."

Blaine hugged him tightly, "We're going to have a son."

Kurt nodded and rubbed his back, "We are."

"And," Blaine pulled back, "She said we could keep our names on the list if we'd like to get another baby."

Kurt wiped the happy tears from his eyes, "I'd like that."

Blaine kissed his husband, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt whispered.

The Andersons were out in the park eating ice cream from the local store, waiting for the right time to tell Jaime on what they planned to do.

Blaine spotted an open bench and sat down. He patted his knee, "Come here, baby girl."

Jaime perched herself down and licked her chocolate ice cream.

Kurt sighed and gently wiped her face while sitting next to them, "You can be such a pig sometimes."

Jaime giggled, "Oink, oink."

Blaine chuckled and kissed the side of her head, "Ok, piggy, settle down, Dad and I have to talk to you."

Jaime's eyes widened and her breathing quickened, something both her parents noticed.

"Honey, are you ok?" Kurt asked before setting a hand on her forehead.

Blaine lightly bounced her, "Deep breaths."

"I'm sorry," Jaime shook her head, "I just wanted a big sister."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other confused.

"What are you talking about, doll?" Kurt said softly.

Tears formed in Jaime's eyes, "I ordered a teenager. I'm sorry. I know you said I could only be a big sister and that I couldn't have one, but I wanted one, so I ordered one, I'm sorry."

"Oh," Blaine breathed in understanding, "You checked the box."

Jaime bit her lip and nodded.

Kurt's stomach churned. He had a hard time deciding whether to be angry with Jaime or not.

Jaime cried and stood, "I'll leave now. Thank you for giving me a good life." She turned and walked away.

Blaine was still in a bit of shock and Kurt was lost in his thoughts for a moment before either realized Jaime had left. They jumped up and took off after her.

Kurt stopped them a little ways away from the little girl crying and kicking a rock along the side walk. "Jaime Christine Anderson, turn around," he said just loud enough for her to hear.

Jaime turned and sobbed, "What?"

Kurt slowly walked and knelt down in front of her, "What do you think you're doing?"

Jaime's small fist wiped over her eyes, "Leaving you and Daddy because you don't want me anymore."

"That is completely untrue," Kurt stated, "We will always want you."

Blaine nodded and knelt next to the two. He rubbed Jaime's arm, "You're our princess, what would we do without you?"

Jaime smiled slightly before it faltered, "But I did something wrong. I ordered a big brother or sister without you knowing."

Kurt took a deep breath, "Yes, you did, and that was very wrong, but Daddy and I do not hate you."

"We love you so much it hurts," Blaine added.

Jaime touched his heart, "I don't want you to hurt because of me."

Blaine chuckled and placed his hand over her's, "It's ok, it's a good hurt."

Kurt turned Jaime's chin so her eyes were on his, "You know you were wrong, so Daddy and I aren't going to punish you because guess what?"

Jaime took a deep breath and shrugged, "I don't know."

"It worked," Kurt bit his lip to hide his smile, "You're going to be a little sister to a big brother."

Jaime's face lit up, "Really?"

"Really," Kurt nodded.

Jaime jumped before hugging Kurt, "Oh, thank you, Dad!"

Blaine chuckled, "Hey, what about me? I want a hug too."

Jaime giggled and reached her arm out, "Come here, Daddy."

Blaine laughed and kissed her head, "Thank you, Princess."

"I'm going to be a little sister!" Jaime grinned.

"Yes, you are," Kurt smiled and kissed her forehead. He happily sighed and looked towards Blaine. His husband smiled and nodded, thinking the same thing: maybe Jaime made the right choice.


	4. More Than Meets The Eye

**_Finding Family_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters, only the ones I created.**

_More Than Meets the Eye_

Blaine took a deep breath as he stared at the young boy in front of him. The social worker had just left, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone with their new son while Jaime was out with friends.

The boy's name was Jacob. He was slightly taller than Blaine with short brown hair and dark eyes. He seemed skinny for a sixteen year old, causing both his new parents to worry.

Silence hung in the air as Blaine and Kurt took in their adoption while Jacob kept his eyes trained on the ground.

Kurt cleared his throat, "Jacob, you must be hungry, what would you like to eat?"

Jacob looked up, "Um, just a turkey sandwich is fine. Thank you."

Kurt nodded and left for the kitchen.

Blaine hesitantly moved forward, getting slightly closer and more personal to the boy, "How are you doing?"

"Fine, sir," Jacob stated.

Blaine shook his head, "You don't have to call me sir, we talked about this, my name is Blaine."

Jacob stiffly nodded, "Yes, si-Blaine." A wince seemed to travel through his body at his barely mistake and he instantly tensed.

Kurt had chosen that moment to stick his head in to find out what Jacob wanted on his sandwich. He took in a sharp breath and tried to hide himself in order to find out what would happen next.

Blaine's eyes widened. He reached a hand out to set on Jacob's knee only to have the boy seem to brace himself up. Blaine hesitantly removed his hand, "Jacob, it's ok. I understand you may have to get used to this adjustment. You don't have to be scared of either Kurt or myself. Ok?"

Slowly, Jacob nodded his head.

"Now, how about you really tell me how you're doing?" Blaine smiled softly.

Jacob's body relaxed, "I-I'm ok. Still trying to wrap my head around this."

Blaine nodded, "It does seem like a huge leap to be making."

A small smile formed on Jacob's face as he realized that Blaine wasn't so bad after all. "It is," he admitted, "But I really appreciate you taking me in."

Kurt's eyes widened at the way the silent boy began transforming right under his nose because of his husband. He stepped in the living room, "Jacob," he said softly, "Is there anything certain you'd like on your sandwich?"

Jacob stood, "I can make it, sir." He quickly walked past Kurt into the kitchen before the older male could correct him.

Kurt let out a long breath and sat to Blaine's side once more. "How'd you do it?" he asked.

Blaine's eyebrows scrunched up, "What are you talking about?"

"That!" Kurt pointed towards the kitchen, "You...calmed him or something! How?"

Blaine chuckled softly, "Kurt, I'm a high school guidance counselor, I know how to deal with teenagers."

"That is not fair," Kurt pouted.

Blaine smiled while kissing the side of his husband's head, "You have to be patient. And work on your tone. Don't force anything, but be persistent. You'll get the hang of it."

Kurt sighed, "Fine."

The front door flew open and a mess of brown curls ran in the apartment. "Where is he?" Jaime yelled, "Is my brother here yet?"

"Shh!" Blaine hurried to grab her from going in the kitchen, "Jaime, Dad and I have to talk to you first." He brought her over to place her where he had just been sitting.

Kurt stroked her hair, "Jacob's a little nervous. It's been a while since he's had a family and he just needs time to adjust."

"Oh," Jaime deflated slightly, "Can I still say hi?"

"Of course," Kurt smiled.

Though before Jaime could stand, Jacob walked out of the kitchen with his plate in hand. He spotted the little girl and stopped in his tracks.

A wave of nervousness froze Jaime in her spot.

Blaine chuckled and stood to properly introduce the two. "Jacob, this is Jaime. Jaime, this is Jacob."

Jacob slowly nods, "Hello, Jaime."

"Hi," the little girl squeaked.

Kurt rubbed her back, "How about you tell Jacob something about yourself? Sound good."

Jacob watched as Jaime nodded and stood before walking over to him. She took a deep breath, "My name is Jaime Christine Anderson. Even though I look like my daddies, I am adopted. Someday I am going to be on Broadway with Aunt Rachel. I am eight years old." She glanced at her dads before running up the stairs.

"And that's our daughter in a nutshell," Blaine laughed.

Jacob smiled, "She's very nice."

"And usually very full of energy," Kurt added, "But you seem to make her nervous."

Jacob chuckled softly and both Kurt and Blaine smiled at the sound. They could get used to that.


	5. Don't Say My Name

**_Finding Family_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters, only the ones I created.**

_Don't Say My Name_

Jaime followed her new brother down the stairs, some of her nervousness having disappeared, "Jacob, what's your favorite color?"

"Green," he answered swiftly while going to the kitchen.

Jaime nodded and wrote it down. She looked up and quickly ran into the kitchen, "Wait Jacob! I have more questions."

Jacob bit his lip and turned around, "Yeah?"

Jaime smiled and looked at her paper, "Jacob, what is your favorite holiday?"

Jacob thought for a second, "Halloween."

"Cool," Jaime wrote that down as well, "Jacob, what-"

"Can you stop saying my name?" Jacob asked out of frustration. "Please," he added for good measure.

Jaime crossed her arms, "Why?"

Jacob sighed, "Because I said please."

Jaime shook her head, "That's not a good enough reason, Jacob."

He groaned, and ran a hand over his face.

Kurt walked in, "Hey, you two, what's going on?"

"Jacob doesn't want me to say his name," Jaime quickly stated.

Jacob bit his lip, "I-"

"Jacob, is that true?" Kurt turned to him.

"I did ask her to please stop," Jacob said quietly, "It was getting on my nerves."

Kurt nodded, "Ok, Jaime, you heard Jacob, now apologize."

Jaime sighed softly, "Jacob, I am sorry for saying Jacob too many times."

Jacob bit back a groan and nodded before turning to head upstairs.

Kurt followed him, "Be persistent," Blaine's voice said in his head rather than aloud seeing as the shorter husband was out shopping. "Jacob," Kurt said, "I'd like to talk to you."

Jacob sped up and hurried into his room, quickly closing the door.

Kurt sighed and leaned against the door, "Jacob, please, I just want to talk to you."

"No thank you," Jacob replied.

Kurt bit his lip, "Jacob-"

The door flew open causing Kurt to stumble slightly. "Stop calling me that!" Jacob yelled, "Just because I live here doesn't mean you have to use my name every freaking second."

Silence hung in the air as Kurt's mouth gaped and he tried processing what exactly just happened. Jacob breathed heavily until his eyes widened.

"No," he breathed and shut his bedroom door. Movement could be heard inside, a sound that could be described as panicked, if you listened hard enough.

Kurt took a deep breath and fought back the tears in his eyes while walking back down to Jaime in the kitchen.

Blaine pushed open the front door about twenty minutes later, groceries spilling from his arms. He was slightly surprised when no one came to help or even greet him. Instead, he made the walk to the kitchen, passing the living room where Kurt and Jaime were watching Cinderella in silence. His eyes widened and he couldn't help but stare. Slowly, he set the bags down.

Blaine cleared his throat, "Uh, Kurt...Princess, what-what are you doing? Where's...Jacob?"

Kurt paused the movie. Without even looking at his husband, he said, "We're watching Cinderella."

Jaime nodded and looked at her daddy, "Jacob doesn't like being called Jacob so he's upstairs."

Blaine blinked in confusion. He slowly nodded and returned to putting the groceries away, still without help.

Once done, Blaine left the kitchen and realized what he needed to do. He made the way upstairs to the first door on the right. He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Ja-" Remembering what Jaime said, Blaine shook his head and started over, "Hey...bud," he winced because even he knew that was bad, "Are you in there?"

He was given no response.

Blaine closed his eyes tightly. He let out a breath while opening his eyes and setting his hand on the doorknob. Hesitantly, he opened the door.

While walking in, panic rose through him, Jacob was no where to be seen.

A shaky breath, however, changed Blaine's course and he found himself kneeling next to the closet.

Quietly, Blaine asked, "Are you in there?"

"Y-yes," Jacob's muffled voice stuttered, "P-please d-don't hurt-hurt me."

At first, Blaine was under the impression Jacob was crying, and that might have actually been right, but there was an underlying tone that he recognized as fear.

"Hey, hey," Blaine said softly, "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk to you."

Jacob took a shaky breath, "Promise?"

"Of course," Blaine said, "I promise I will never hurt you."

There was movement and Blaine scooted back to allow Jacob room to crawl out. Jacob avoided Blaine's eyes as he pushed himself up into a ball. He set his head on his knees and wrapped his arms around himself. Blaine tried not to wince at the blunt nail marks covering the muscled arms, even the ones that had shiny blood peaking through.

There was a beat of silence, until Jacob sobbed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Shh, it's ok." Parental instinct took over and Blaine found himself holding Jacob tightly in his arms. "You don't have to apologize. Everything is ok." He rubbed the shaking back and stroked Jacob's hair all while whispering soft words in his ear.

After a while, once Jacob had calmed down, Blaine breathed, "Want to tell me what happened?"

Jacob slowly sat up and looked away. He shook his head.

"Hey," Blaine set a hand on Jacob's shoulder and smiled slightly, "We have no secrets, you can tell me anything."

"I...yelled at Dad and Jaime earlier," Jacob mumbled.

Blaine let out a breath and nodded, "About what?"

"I hate when they say my name," Jacob quickly stated. He took a deep breath, "I hate when anyone says my name."

Blaine slowly nodded, "Would you like to tell me why?"

Jacob put his head in his knees, "My dad," he mumbled.

Blaine watched him for a second as his heart seemed to shatter. He had a feeling that's where this was going, but he didn't want to see it.

Quietly, Blaine asked, "What would you like to be called? Do you have a middle name?"

Jacob looked up and sniffled. Hesitantly, he turned his head towards Blaine and said, "I've always kinda wanted to just be called Jake."

"Jake?" Blaine asked and Jacob nodded. Blaine smiled softly, "Ok, Jake, we have a deal."

"But isn't a deal a two way thing," Jake wondered, "What's my half?"

Blaine lightly rubbed Jake's back, "Your half doesn't exist, but know that I would like you to apologize to Jaime and Kurt and tell them what your new name is. Also, I want you to know that you can tell me anything and I won't judge you, I'm just here to help."

Jake nodded. "Thank you," he said softly.

Blaine smiled and hugged Jake to him, "You are very welcome."

Jaime and Kurt were laughing in the kitchen while baking cookies when Jake walked in. They both looked up and, while Kurt tried to hide it, sucked in a quick breath.

"I'm sorry for earlier," Jake said quietly, "I don't like being called Jacob, so now, I'd prefer to be called Jake, please."

"Why-" Jaime started, but Kurt shook his head and put a hand over her mouth, having a clue as to what Jake had gone through.

Kurt nodded, "Thank you, Jake."

Jake smiled and looked down at the ground.

"Would you like to help us?" Kurt asked and Jake looked up, "We're making cookies for dessert."

"They're chocolate chip!" Jaime smiled.

Jake laughed, "Well, how can I say no to that?"

Blaine peeked his head in the kitchen in time to see Jake take a place next to Jaime and help her crack an egg. Kurt looked up to catch Blaine's eye and smiled. Blaine smiled back. They were gonna be ok.


End file.
